


Enfermo de hambre, incapaz de pagar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había sido un tiempo durante que habría podido definirse sereno. Un tiempo pasado, que había tratado de todas maneras de borrar de su mente, para finalmente tener éxito de levantarse enteramente, y sofocar en su sombra la cobardía que siempre lo había marcado.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Enfermo de hambre, incapaz de pagar

**Enfermo de hambre, incapaz de pagar**

_Un sueño, fue un sueño, pero no duró poco_

_por juré que habré sido doctor _

_y no por un dios, pero ni siquiera por diversión_

_porque los cerezos volverán en flor_

Las personas caen, a menudo.

De vez en cuando, tienen éxito de levantarse, de vez en cuando no.

Solo él había sido capaz de quedarse en el limbo, a mitad entre tierra y cielo, por todo el curso de su vida.

Había sido un tiempo durante que habría podido definirse sereno. Un tiempo pasado, que había tratado de todas maneras de borrar de su mente, para finalmente tener éxito de levantarse enteramente, y sofocar en su sombra la cobardía que siempre lo había marcado.

Sin embargo, seguía permaneciendo en esa fase de éxtasis, desde ya quince años, solo porque todo lo que pensaba importante había marchitado, de manera demasiado rápida y inexorable.

Cada mañana se despertaba, seguro que un nuevo día iba a llevarlo al menos un paso en adelante, mientras demasiadas veces había tenido que constatar cuanto el mundo alrededor siguiera girando y cuanto él se quedara inmóvil, siempre en las solitas imágenes, siempre en los solitos recuerdos.

Como el pasar de las estaciones, Lily había salido de su vida y del mundo.

Había tenido su verano, con James, con su hijo, y Severus la había odiada por eso.

Había tenido su otoño, con el miedo en los ojos, con el terror de perder lo que había construido con fatiga, y él casi había disfrutado esa ansiedad, aun sintiéndose luego el peor de los egoístas.

Había tenido su invierno, llegado temprano, en una noche llenamente de otoño, sorprendiéndola malamente.

Nunca iba a tener una primavera.

Y Severus empezaba creyendo que esa primavera ni siquiera iba a llegar por él.

Por eso seguía moviéndose en la sombra de su sonrisa, viviendo por esos recuerdos, que le daban esas ínfimas gotas de felicidad, mezclada con las peores aflicciones. Vivir por la mitad, tratando de remediar a un error irremediable.

Su misión, terriblemente vana, era luchar a favor de lo para que Lily había muerto protegiendo, a pesar del hecho que fuera contra todo lo que él odiaba, para naturaleza.

La cara de James Potter en la del chico arrogante, que con su estúpida temeridad se mostraba tan poco incline a la salvación.

Severus nunca iba a hacerlo por él y, tenía que admitirlo, ni siquiera por sí mismo.

Severus Snape sabía de tener un lugar con su nombre grabado encima en el infierno, y poca gana de ir en un paraíso que no merecía.

Pero, si Dumbledore no se equivocaba, si de verdad aún había esperanza por él, no iba a osar arriesgar de vagar en los cielos y encontrar a Lily, sabiendo que no había hecho nada para su hijo, para lo que en sus venas llevaba parte de esa sangre, a que Severus debía todo.

Como un juramento inquebrantable con la muerte, Severus seguía viviendo solamente para guardar el emblema de todo lo que el mundo le había sacado.

_Y pues entendí, fue obligado a entender_

_que ser doctor solo es un trabajo_

_que no puede regalar la ciencia a la gente_

_si no quieres enfermarte del mismo mal, _

_si no quieres que el sistema te tome por hambre_

Y Harry, solito estúpido cuanto el padre, se nutría del odio que sentía por ese hombre, de quien no sabía nada.

Severus esperaba que nunca tuviera conocimiento de sus reales motivaciones, de cuanto estuviera luchando por el lado correcto, únicamente porque disfrutaba ese odio, encontraba en eso la fuerza de tomar algunas decisiones, contra todas previsiones.

Porque no quería el respecto de Potter ni su piedad, solo porque amaban la misma mujer, porque ambos conocían el dolor común de su falta.

Con el pasar del tiempo, se había dado cuenta que no había nada que realmente pusiera hacer, pero se convenció que seguir intentando iba a ser la llave de su redención, que su llevar una máscara un día iba a llevarlo finalmente en el camino que, años atrás, no había tenido el coraje de perseguir.

Estaba reducido a una especie de cadáver sensible, paradoxalmente similar a esos Mortífagos que traicionaba cada minuto, aun se encontrara en esa condición por razones enteramente diferentes de las suyas.

Había sido vencido por su misma existencia, víctima de las decisiones que no había sabido tomar.

Habría reído de su condición, si hubiera recordado como hacerlo.

Por quince años se había convencido de poder hacer algo para ayudar a sí mismo, y el recuerdo de Lily también, mientras ahora, al borde del abismo, de daba cuenta de haber siempre sido inútil, y no le quedaba otro que esperar que el destino lo alcanzara, que lo sacara de esa destrucción.

Y él iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

_Y un juez, un juez con la cara de hombre_

_me envió a hojear los atardeceres en prisión_

_inútil para el mundo y para mis dedos_

_marcado para siempre trufador tramposo_

Disfrutó la expresión decepcionada de Potter, que lo pensaba el peor de los hombres, pero nunca capaz de hacer algo así contra el hombre a quien debía todo.

Su varita aún quemaba luego el Anatema lanzado, pero no tuvo éxito de sentir tristeza, no en ese momento.

En su cara, había aún grabada en el fuego la imagen de Albus, su silenciosa oración de finir ese estrago, de seguir en adelante, sin su guía.

Y Severus iba a hacerlo porque, incapaz de elegir entre bueno y malo, siempre había seguido sus directivas.

Ahora se dirigía hacia un camino obscuro, solo, como quizás siempre había sido.

Su acto final estaba a punto de encomenzar, y no podía esperar con paciencia el momento de su reverencia, cuando finalmente se habría marchado.


End file.
